coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7222 (3rd December 2009)
Plot Rosie says she will go to the police to retract her statement and apologises to Fiz and John. Steve lies to Becky and tells her that he called off the golfing bet with Dev. John's magnanimous and accepts Rosie's apology. The Websters and Stapes agree to suspend hostilities and steer clear of each other in the future. Leanne accepts an invitation to dinner at George and Eve's house. Peter worries that they are getting too friendly. Freda seeks Norris's help to win a cash prize in a competition. Norris refuses to assist her write a winning slogan. Eileen lets slip to Becky that Steve has gone to the golf club. Peter and Deirdre find they have different stories about where Ken has gone for the day. Dev and Steve begin their game of golf. Steve's alarmed when Becky turns up and forces him to play badly and let Dev win. Dev's triumphant and gloats. Eileen recruits Jason and Jesse to help her get her own back on Eddie. Peter and Leanne are astonished to find the Wilsons live in an enormous house. Eddie's upset to see that his giant Santa has been removed from the front of No.6. Deirdre confronts Ken, suspecting him of cheating again. He admits that he was embarrassed to tell her that he's working as a Father Christmas in a shop. George and Eve offer to lend Peter and Leanne the money to open their bar. Leanne's angry when Peter refuses the offer outright and insists they leave. Norris caves in and gives Freda a slogan for the competition. Leanne and Peter row about the Wilsons' offer. Peter refuses to be bought and accuses Leanne of being selfish. Leanne walks out. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle Guest cast *Freda - Ali Briggs *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Eve Wilson - Sabina Franklyn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Greenside Golf Club *George and Eve Wilson's house - Living room, dining room, kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm as an extended episode of I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here started in Coronation Street's usual 8.30pm slot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne is furious with Peter after he refuses an offer of financial help from George; Becky vows to show Steve who is boss; Deirdre confronts Ken with her suspicion that he is cheating on her again; and Eileen embroils Jason and Jesse in her plot to exact revenge on Eddie. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,630,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns